Talk:Silent Killing
Sp. tech Silent Killing isn't actually considered a specific technique by the databooks. This means it also has never been categorised as a Taijutsu. In fact, it is more likely considered a skill like water walking and tree climbing. Should it really be categorised as Taijutsu here? --ShounenSuki 21:57, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Article title Silent Homicide technique is neither the Japanese name (which is Silent Killing), nor, apparently, the English name (Silent Killing Technique). Shouldn't this page be moved accordingly? --ShounenSuki 22:00, 11 August 2008 (UTC) General Skill Why are we listing users here? Simant (talk) 20:07, November 17, 2009 (UTC) The user will often slit their opponent's throat? where is this info from cos in the manga we have that long list of spots he lists (liver, lungs, spine, clavia vien, neck vein, brain, kidneys and heart) no listing of the throat, as for "preventing any cry that might give them away" so does taking out the brain or the lungs Faustfan (talk) 05:44, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Minato and Madara Who keeps removing Minato and Madara from the list of users? Minato is famous in-universe for combining this with Hiraishin, which made no sound, and Madara kills ANBU and the Third's wife with it. Why does someone keep getting rid of it? (talk) 06:26, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Madara and Minato use spacetime ninjutsu, not this. Omnibender - Talk - 19:04, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Kakashi Should he really be listed as a user?--LeafShinobi (talk) 19:12, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :When did he use it?--Cerez365™ 23:17, January 9, 2012 (UTC) A bit off topic, but why are there so many user on the list since this is a General Skill? I was under the impression that, like with basic techniques like the BFT, we only added notewhorthy users (in this case, only Zabuza)? Skitts (talk) 23:40, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :Uhm, they were all said to be noted users of le Silent Killingz.--Cerez365™ 23:46, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Ah, me no remembered that. I only remembered Kakashi saying something like "Zabuza's Silent killing is second to none!!!" xD Skitts (talk) 00:01, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :OK, but what about Kakashi?--LeafShinobi (talk) 18:59, March 7, 2012 (UTC) In chapter 460, Sasuke stealthfully snuck up on a Samurai and struck him down. This is the same method Kakashi and Zabuza did this technique. Can someone please add Silent Killing to Sasuke's infobox? Steveo920, May 13, 2012, 20:56 Kakashi uses it in Chapter 12 pages 17-18 and what basically seems to be a variant of this skill Chapter 31 pages 17-18. The first time is more evident since he's using a kunai and seems to have performed it in such a way where Zabuza didn't detect his presence until Kakashi spoke. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 12:58, November 16, 2012 (UTC) The rank... Should this still be listed as a general skill? Seems more like a fighting style now. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 21:35, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Chōjūrō? why can he use it ?Fanking (talk) 23:03, November 5, 2017 (UTC) :He neve used it in the manga/anime, but as far as I remember it's said to be a common technique among the Seven Swordmen, so he's listen as a user. Maybe it's also listed as a user in the DataBook? Gilgamesh85 (talk) 11:45, November 6, 2017 (UTC)